CREEPYPASTA YAOI, LOVE, BISEXUALEP, WHO CARES
by DEATH'S GAME
Summary: SO...we have ben and jeff, masky, hoodie, and ticci toby, puppeteer and bloody painter and you know what. If you don't want to read this...then don't like...READ it...CREEPYPASTA FANFIC...yaoi...um...yeah
1. BEN BEN, MY DARLING WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Ben Drowned and Jeff the Killer

 _Disclaimer: I don't own them, as much as I would like to. Yes, only the plot is mine. And yes; let's say Jeff still has his eyelids._

Jeff: But then I won't be beautiful!

Ben: Doesn't matter; I'd still love you.

Jeff: Okay, you can get rid of my eyelids, IDC.

It all begins on a Sunday afternoon (Why Sunday? IDK):

"Ben, I'm going out with E.J. I'll be back in ten hours, OK?" Jeff said to Ben. Ben didn't look up from his game.

"Hmm…y-yes…go on, Jeff, I'm fine-" Ben said but because his face was turned away from Jeff, Jeff wasn't able to see the tears/blood running down his face.

"Okay then, see you later," Jeff called back, pretty much already at the elevator. Ben stared silently into the _GAME OVER_ screen and suddenly started weeping blood in mass amounts. It was a quiet sobbing, but to Smile Dog, it was still pretty loud.

"Hey Ben, was'up?" Smile Dog grinned, entering the room from across the hallway. Ben turned around with his face completely red leaving only one thin strip of white peach in the middle.

"J-J-Jeff do-doesn't l-love me…" And then Ben broke into another hysterical fit of sobbing. Smile Dog stared at him.

"You want me to spread the word, let some of those crazy lovers help ya?" he asked. Ben shook his head, blood flying off his face.

"What if J-Jeff sees it?" he said, thinking of the possibility that it could happen. His PSP was already stained red by the droplets of blood covering it.

"Well, Ben, ya need help, you can always ask me for some. I'll leave ya to it for now," Smile Dog answered awkwardly. Ben nodded and Smile Dog left the room. A couple minutes later another knock sounded on the door.

"Sally play!" Sally said and sat down next to Ben. Ben lifted his head up.

"Sorry, Sally, not now. I'm kind of depressed."

"Depressed? Sally can help. Do you want to go play with me? It'll be _so_ much FUN!" Sally dragged Ben to his feet and took the ghost down into the backyard they had recently hung hanging pots up from the glass ceiling with plants in them. It was supposed to be a copy of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, because one of the girls suggested it and Slenderman thought it was a great idea. Until he discovered the vines covered his face because he was so tall.

"Sally…" Ben moaned and dropped her hand. Sally took out her second favorite toy and handed it to Ben. Ben stared at it gloomily, nodded his head and then smiled lamely.

"Feel better?" Sally asked. Ben nodded. Then on an impulse, Sally leaned over and kissed Ben right on the lips. It was also then that Laughing Jack stuck his head in.

"Whoa…OK, sorry!" he said and ran back into the living room. Ben's eyes grew wider and wider until he backed up and hit the metal table. Sally smiled childishly and patted his cheek.

"I like you, Ben," she said and walked off. Ben was left in the garden/backyard sitting on top of one of the slightly bigger plants he finally managed to climb on, thinking very, very, very deeply about this new fact.

 _TEN HOURS LATER_

"BEN DROWNED!" a voice screamed from upstairs, knocking Ben out of his thinking.

 _Jeff!_ He thought and dove into the dirt of the plant. Jeff the Killer slammed the backyard glass door open (that action gave him an angry shout from Slenderman, telling him to see him right afterwards) and dashed towards the potted plant Ben hid in. Ben squeezed his eyes tightly. Then there was silence. Ben opened one eye and turned over to see Jeff's angry eyes burning down on him. He started trembling and hurriedly half crawled half dashed out of the pot. Something snagged at his foot and in his hurry, helplessly he threw his foot around and shook of whatever was restraining him. He floated into the mansion corridors and heard Jeff running after him screaming bloody murder.

"BEN DROWNED!" he shouted again after a long string of curses. Ben floated faster as knives started flying past his head.

And then he suddenly thought to himself: _Hey, if I stop and Jeff hits me…it might be better if I die. Jeff will forget about me, and he doesn't even love me…so…it must be better if I die. If I die and then Jeff loves me…I'll know then and haunt him._ (Benny, dearest, don't you know a dead man can't die twice? Have you forgotten that you're already dead?)

So Ben stopped dead into his tracks and faced the knife that was spiraling towards him at 200 miles/hour fearlessly. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw what Ben was trying to do. A tearing pain struck Ben's chest but the knife went on straight past him into the wall.

"BEN DROWNED! I have never in my life seen anyone do something as stupid as you just did!" Jeff screamed as another string of curses hit Ben like a wasp stinging a child.

"I'm sorry…Jeff…" Ben coughed and kneeled over. He fainted on the spot and was taken to his room he shared with Jeff.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

So apparently as things turned out, Laughing Jack had told everyone about what had happened in the backyard and somehow that traveled around the mansion within the past ten hours and less so when Jeff and EJ came back they were greeted with a "Ben kissed Sally. Laughing Jack saw it in the gardens. He caught them red-handed. Yeah Jeff, it's your darling little Ben."

Jeff had stood there frozen until EJ asked Ticci Toby to repeat it again. Ticci Toby repeated it and then as if Jeff's ears opened he whipped out his knife and dashed into the backyard screaming curses and bloody murder. He saw movement within one of the potted plants and approached a lot more quietly then stared at Ben menacingly. The little elf didn't move. And then the green little figure turned around slowly to stare into his eyes…

And shot out of the plant, spraying dirt all over Jeff's face. He lunged out blindly and grabbed Ben's shoe, but Ben thrashed around and kicked Jeff's face and managed to get away. Jeff was literally ballistic and dashed around carelessly throwing knives around the whole mansion after Ben. He actually hit the Bloody Painter's notebook and EJ's mask that almost split in half. The Bloody Painter wasn't very enthusiastic about tearing a hole in his notebook, but he wasn't going to kill Jeff or beat the crap out of him. EJ was just twitching underneath the mask violently.

And so while Jeff was throwing his knives around sadistically, Ben was dodging crazily, people were running around aimlessly, Slenderman and Zalgo were fighting downstairs, lovers were floating around in their dreamland despite the noise…

And then for some spectacularly obscure reason, Ben stopped and a knife hit him straight on.

So here they are, all crowded around Ben, crying and weeping noisily as the little elf lay weakly in bed. He was searching for him.

 _Where is he? Where is Jeff? And does he remember what I said to him…in his face?_

"Ben," a cold voice said and everyone backed off and went outside of the room. Slenderman's face (well, not _face;_ you get what I mean) is in his vision. Ben's eyes glitches violently and he stares at Slenderman.

"Yes?" he mumbles weakly. Slenderman stares at him hard. Blood began to seep out of the elf's eyes and Slenderman hands him a tissue. The tissue ends up covered in red.

"Where is Jeff now?" he asks. Ben didn't reply.

"Where is Jeff?" he asks again. Ben still doesn't reply. Then as if a bullet took him straight on at two hundred miles per hour he shot up and shook Slenderman's shoulders really hard. Of course, he was floating because he wasn't really hurt-the knife had pixelated through him-but as in height differentiation, the boy had to fly to reach Slenderman's shoulders.

"Where is he?! What have you done?" he demands. Slenderman is motionless, but when he uses Masky's voice to ask "What?," Ben knows something isn't right.

Jeff is gone- and this isn't child's play.


	2. SALLY, IF YOU WANT TO BE STUPID

_SO LIKE…THE NEXT DAY_

Ben would be mad, Jeff knew. Really mad. When the little elf had turned around, he had said into Jeff's face, _"I love you. Do you know now?"_ and then fainted. The knife had disappeared through him and even pixelated, completely destroying one of Jeff's favorite knives, but it didn't matter. He was in shock.

"Benny…loves me?" Somehow the word " _Benny_ " seemed more appropriate for Ben to Jeff now.

And to not destroy his beloved Benny's heart furthermore, Jeff decided to leave. He packed up his _Happy Valentine's!_ Card from Ben and took an extra pair of clothes and brandished his knife and took the cloth with him too and left.

Fifteen minutes later he could hear Slenderman shouting all over the place, "JEFFERY! GET YOUR BACKSIDE IN HERE!"

"Fuck you, Slendy," Jeff muttered under his breath. "I don't want to know you. Not nice to know you either," he said impatiently and sped up. He could hear EJ's panicked cry of, "JEFF!" and laughed sadly.

"Sorry, EJ, I owe you one." Jeff completely tore away from the woods after that.

New got around pretty dang fast and eventually everyone was in the woods, searching for Jeff. But no matter how hard they tried, none of them could find them. They asked Ben to search all the security cameras, but Ben refused and muttered miserably, "He hates me. I know that! And…I don't want to see him!" and then had ran away sobbing blood. Everyone for the sake of Ben's little heart begged Slendy to stop the search, now that they knew Ben loved Jeff, but Slenderman swore he would get Jeff's little backside in this mansion and whip his butt until it had split into another half on each half.

Slenderman realized soon enough that Ben knew something though. Every night he would hear Ben talking to someone, and then laugh happily, then come back and sob like a baby. Slenderman decided it was time to harden his heart.

"Ben Drowned," he said seriously at the dining table. Everyone suddenly settled down and put down the cups. The Puppeteer and Bloody Painter eyed Judge Angel and the three of them stood up together and excused themselves. Masky and Hoodie kicked Ticci Toby and pointedly told him to open his mouth. They stuffed a chicken leg in and ran off, at a speed even Slendy couldn't catch up. Ticci Toby followed faster than their speed. Slenderman frowned and dragged Masky back with one of his tentacles.

"You're staying here," he said with Masky's own voice. Masky nodded meekly and grinned nervously at Ben.

 _Sorry_ , he mouthed. Ben nodded knowingly.

"Ben Drowned, tell me what you have been doing lately during night time," Slendy commanded. Ben frowned.

"Sorry, Slenderman, I can't tell you that," Ben said firmly. This was most unlike Ben-Ben was normally serious and smiling, yet these days his smile never hung on his face and his counter with Slenderman just deepened upon this suspicion.

"Ben Drowned, do not deny my request. I will find out what you want, and I will find out who you are talking to." Of course, Slenderman had already assumed it was Jeff. "I will find out soon, Ben, and then you will tell me everything- _everything."_ He turned around and left.

Masky gasped and ran off towards his room moaning, "Sometimes being a proxy isn't so fun."

The only people left in the room were Ben and Smile Dog. And Sally. She looked somewhat…triumphant? Sad?

"I…I spoiled your paradise, didn't I, Ben?" she asked. Ben looked at her. He didn't conceal anything, or lie to her.

"Yes, you did," he said simply and walked away. Smile Dog and Sally looked at each other.

"Well, at least ya tried," he said. Sally nodded.

"I knew I'll never get Ben's heart. It belonged to Jeff the moment they saw each other. I knew, but I wanted to try. And now I shattered Ben's heart. Oh, Smile Dog, what have I done?" The little girl started weeping loudly. Ben 's heart would never be mended until Jeff came back, she knew.

 _I broke his heart. Now I must fix it,_ she told herself.

"Smile Dog, let's go find Jeff. This is payment back," she said. Smile Dog stared at her.

"Alright," he said and trotted alongside of her out the front door of Slendy's mansion.

 _TWO HOURS LATER_

"So now Sally and Smile Dog's gone too? Candy, anyone? No? Okay." Laughing Jack popped a piece of candy into his mouth and sighed. "Good thing Slendy's out looking for Jeff, otherwise we'd all be in worse trouble."

"What. Did. You. Say!?" Masky shouted. Laughing Jack turned around to glare at Masky just to look into a piece of black fabric.

"Uh…hi, Slendy," he said. "I'll, um, go and see Eyeless Jack now, if you won't mind. Hehe…" Laughing Jack backed into the table.

"Eyeless Jack is in front of you." Slenderman frowned and cornered Laughing Jack.

"Slendy, they ran off. We couldn't stop them," Eyeless Jack said. "They were going to find Jeff."

"Well, get them! I know where Jeff is! All we have to do is spy on Ben tonight. He talks to Jeff at nighttime! Go!"

"What…? Ok, whatever you say, Slendy!" everyone yelled. They dispersed and spent the rest of the afternoon and until 9:00 p.m. looking for Smile Dog and Sally. Eventually they found them on the edges of the woods, deciding whether to go on.

"Sally…it might not be wise to go on," Smile Dog said.

"That's true…we'll lose any support if we get in danger…but Jeff's out there! We have to get to him! I don't…I don't…" And then Sally broke into sobs.

"Guys…" EJ said. "Let's watch what the situation is. We'll get them back before 9:30, deal?" Everyone nodded.

"Smiley…what shall we do? It's all because of me, it's all because I ran over to Ben and forced him to kiss me…"

"Wow, Laughing Jack, thanks for spreading the wrong rumor. You're the one that broke Ben's heart. Sally forced Ben to kiss her, he didn't do it willingly," Masky said and shook his head. LJ sighed and looked apologetically at the sky.

"When I find Jeff again I will bow down three times in repent," he swore.

"You'd better," EJ said. "I lost my best friend because of you."

"Wait. I thought _I_ was your best friend."

"No, Jeff is my best friend."

"So what did my hard work all count for?" Laughing Jack's voice rose. EJ matched his voice.

"Just because you're my date doesn't mean you're my best friend! Jill's your best friend!"

"Guys…" Hoodie nervously said. EJ and LJ were practically talking loudly now. Smile Dog and Sally were searching for their voices.

"JILL'S MY GRANDMOTHER!"

"JEFF'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Smiley, we got to go! They're gonna capture us!" Sally whispered urgently and stepped over the threshold between the woods and Earth.

"Guys! They're leaving!" Ticci Toby hissed at EJ and LJ. They stopped abruptly and lunged at Sally and Smile Dog. The four were tangled in a heap mass of legs and arms and paws. Eventually the two Jacks were on top, Eyeless Jack's mask missing chunks here and there, his pale gray skin showing, and Laughing Jack's nose crooked and bent.

"You're gonna pay for this," they said together. Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby looked at each other.

"What's Laughing Jack do to get him so mad?" Hoodie asked.

"EJ's normally so quiet. He must have done something." Masky shrugged.

"Yeah. He must have insulted Jeff or something. He did say something to EJ, something like "best friend" and "date"." They all suddenly looked at each other again.

"Toby, what was that you just said?"

"Date." Then the three looked around at the two Jacks, panting and angrily staring at each other and their eyes widened.

"You're dating?!" they shouted. EJ and LJ narrowed their eyes (LJ was confirmed-EJ was kind of hard to tell) and glared at them harshly.

"Yeah, about as much as you guys are!" LJ replied and hugged EJ into his embrace. "So what?"

"Uh…" all three of the proxies gave them a look that said "nothing".

"Good."

"We'd, um, better start going back. Hey Sally, Smile Dog…uh, Slendy says he found them, I mean…Jeff." Awkward silence spread into the atmosphere.

"Ok," Sally mumbled. She was happy. She was scared she had done it all wrong, and now she hasn't.

They went back to the mansion to hear sobbing stretching into the night.


	3. HELEN,BEN? PUP,JEFF?

_NOTE: I"M SRY...IF YOU DON"T LIKE MY OC'S SUBSTITUTE YOUR OWN IN...OR JUST KICK THEM OUT...SORRY!_

 _UM…THE VERY SAME NIGHT, I GUESS_

"God, what is going on in there?" Masky asked to no one in particular and started running into the house. The Puppeteer and Bloody Painter were standing in a corner. It was the Bloody Painter who was screaming and smashing things like crazy. His canvas (the wall) was missing pieces (chunks of cement). Zero was standing next to the Puppeteer with her arm looped in his arm.

Clear thing Number One here: the Puppeteer had been dating the Bloody Painter. Everyone knew that. It was kinda obvious.

Number Two: The Bloody Painter had walked right in on a hot close scene between the Puppeteer and Zero.

Number Three: They were in the middle of a Break-Up Fight.

"G-Guys…Slendy's gonna beat the hell o-outta you guys if you keep s-smashing stuff," Hoodie said. EJ and Smile Dog nodded. Heck, that time when Lazari and Sally were running around the place and slamming into statues…that was bad…

"Tell him to stop! I want to date Zero from now on, not him! I've tried to-" And then all the smashing and terror stopped. Awkward silence filled the room. The normally silent Painter stared at him.

"There will be no tomorrow for us," he said slowly and walked up the stairs calmly. The Puppeteer suddenly tried to catch him.

"I'm sorry!" he said desperately to no use. The Bloody Painter kept on walking up until the door was closed quietly. He wasn't the only one mad. As the proxies and EJ, LJ, Smile Dog, and Sally walked up the stairs, they saw…

"Ben Drowned, you tell me now why you won't call Jeff this evening!" Slenderman threatened.

"I haven't been calling anyone!" Ben sobbed and bit down hard on the tentacle wrapped around his limp little body. "Go die, Slendy!" And then the tiny elf slammed the green wooden door shut-hard and forceful.

"Smart, very smart, using FORCE?!" LJ said sarcastically. "Slendy, you do this." He walked up to Ben's door and pushed the faceless man behind a corner..

"Ben, do your know the newest glitch in Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask? Hide everyone!" LJ hissed after his trap was set. Ben's door almost immediately flew open.

"What glitch? Is it Sonic exe.? I didn't do any glitches."

"Well, how many spikes are on the mask?" LJ asked randomly. Ben replied with no hesitation, "Ten. Four on the left side, two on the top, four on the right. The top ones are yellow, and the two top-most side ones are also yellow, the second on each side is red, the third is green, and the fourth is turquoise. Why? What's wrong?"

"And, um, the Song of Unhealing?"

"Song of Healing."

"Yeah, Song of Healing, whatever makes you feel good, Ben," LJ said. "They say there's something wrong with that one too."

"Day to Night, Dark to Light; Fall the Sands of Time; Let the Years Like the Gears; Of a Clock Unwind; In Your Mind Walk Through Time; Back to Better Days; Memories, Like a Dream; Wash Your Tears Away; Like a Star in the Sky Darkness Can't Reach You; Light the Night, Joy is Light Til' the New Dawn; Cast Away Your Old Face; Full of Gloom and Spite; With this Mask I Will Ask; To Borrow Your Light…" Ben recited off the top of his head.

"Really? Well, the glitch was, I guess…it was 'Day to Day, Dark to Darkness; Fall into the Dunes of Time; Let the Years Turn into the Gears; Of a Clock Wind; In Your Heart Walk Through the Years; Back to Worse Years; Memories, Like a Nightmare; Wash Your Grief Away; Like a Sun in the Dark Light Can't Touch You; Light the Day, Joy is Gone Til' the New Evening; Put on Your Old Face; Full of Gloom and Spite; With this Spell I will Ask; To Destroy Your Light', that's kinda different, huh?"

"Kinda?! That's a nightmare!" Ben shrieked and almost ripped his hair out. "My game…my game is ruined by the son of a…that…I'm going to teach him, to mess with my games? Ha, I'll teach that little fool Sonic!"

"Is that the way you convince him to talk about Jeff?" Slendy asked from behind the corridor wall.

"Yup," LJ responded offhandedly. EJ moaned and whispered, "Go on with your plan."

"If you give me a reward," LJ said evilly. EJ's face turned red.

"Let's talk about that later…" EJ muttered. At this point Ben had basically calmed down and was now trying to plan what to do to Sonic. _Poor guy,_ Masky thought. _Sonic's really in for it right now. Oh well, it's just a pity he was even Ben's opponent in first place. Poor him…_

"Ben, may I look in your room? I might find the places where Sonic did something to your room to cause the glitches. Cause like, you know…you live in cyber space." LJ peeked inside. Ben shrugged with blood seeping out of his eyes.

"Go ahead. Man, that Sonic…" he muttered poisonously under his breath. LJ suddenly motioned EJ to show up as he ducked under Ben's arm (which was kind of difficult as the little elf was pacing around and his height…well, let's just say he wasn't that tall…) to hide in the room. EJ promptly walked out from around the corner and looked at Ben, purposely making the Link-like boy frown.

"So, Ben, you know where Jeff is?" EJ asked. Ben's face immediately darkened and frowned. "Well, he's my best friend," EJ said, then lowered his voice, "And your love."

"NO!" Ben shrieked and slammed the door, thinking he could talk to Jeff now. And that no one would hear him talk his words to his crush, completely forgetting the clown that was hidden in his room.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER_

"Jeff? You there?" Ben asked. LJ quickly started recording this on EJ's phone (now why exactly did he have EJ's phone? IDK too).

"Sup Ben. Oh Ben, what I was trying to tell you yesterday before Slendy came barging in was-"

"No, Jeff, I don't want to hear it. Stop!" Ben cried and started crying. LJ frowned, a rare expression that ever occurred on the clown's face. He pressed his ear closer to where Ben was.

"Ben, no, seriously," Jeff moaned, rubbing his forehead. His hologram shimmered and glitched slightly as Ben's emotions wavered. LJ realized something: The hologram is based on Ben's emotions.

"OK, go on, Jeff," Ben said. LJ, who was an expert expression reader studied Ben's face closely then looked at Jeff's holograph representative.

Ben's face was concerned and sad, so obviously out of the obvious, he hasn't asked Jeff what Jeff treated him like, and what Jeff really thought of him. Like a brother, or like a lover?

Jeff's face was agitated and sort of worried about Ben. Ben had refused to listen to him, and they had tried to go through this yesterday, and Ben had said Slendy had barged into his room. His cyber space. Which meant either Ben was lying and had tried to stop the conversation by using Slendy as an excuse. Or if Slendy had really barged in. So Ben, if he really was lying, didn't want to hear out what Jeff was telling him.

LJ thought simply to himself, _'So...get him drunk. That's easy.'_

"Hey, Ben, I found the glitch," LJ said after causing a lot of racket and closing off the recording on EJ's phone. Ben jumped and closed the hologram. Jeff's face disappeared in a flash and Ben smiled nervously.

"Hi, LJ! Heard you found the glitch! What was it?" Ben asked. LJ smiled and held up huge chunks of broken pieces he had just broken in the racket.

"This! Sonic must've sneaked into your room and broke something of your game device!" he lied. The feature on Ben's face was nothing he suspected though.

"No...anything but that!" he shrieked in terror. He cuddled the broken pieces of the crystal game piece in his chest.

"What? Why?" LJ asked, completely stunned past his plan. Ben was really hyperactive about that crystal game piece.

"This...this is Jeff's birthday pre-present to me..." Ben cried and blood started pouring down his cheeks. LJ immediately felt an outburst of guilt.

"Oh...Sonic really messed this up, didn't he?" _Anything but that_ , Ben had said. _Anything but that._ There's something hidden about that crystal game piece and Jeff. LJ studied his thoughts over again and thought of Ben's face...there was a symbol of...of...the one expression he never understood, the expression EJ always gives him when LJ is gentle to him…

Love. It was love. Ben loves Jeff. The reality hit LJ like a sack of concrete bricks. Ben's sobbing figure rocked back and forth as the cyber space started to evolve into something else, the bright green surrounding gradually becoming dark blue, then black…then this mask…Majora's Mask, floated out of nowhere.

"Ben…hey…" LJ started trembling. This mask was a complete whirlpool of emotions: it was angry, spiteful, hatred, mournful, and dead all at the same time. It was a nightmare. Even LJ couldn't bear it. He looked at the game piece again. It was figurine of Ben holding up a Majora's Mask on the cover.

"Oh…Ben…" LJ said. Ben's face suddenly lifted up.

 _"_ _You shouldn't have done that,"_ he said creepily. LJ rushed out of the room as Ben's feature contorted and his neck bent towards the left side and his eyes became bloodshot red. Ben was right behind him.

 _Find Slendy,_ was LJ's only thought. _Find him. He can control Ben…_ LJ dashed down to the kitchen and tumbled straight into Slenderman.

"Stop Ben and I'll tell you what I learned," he said. Slenderman's face lit up (if he could) and prepared his tentacles. Ben came down the stairs with his bloody eyes and twisted neck. LJ shivered. Ben was scary. Literally defining the word "creepy".

"Ben," Slenderman tried to reason. It didn't work. Ben lashed out as Slenderman tried to reason with him.

"Say hi to death! You shouldn't have done that! Say goodbye! You shouldn't have done that! You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Burn in the ashes of the horror of Majora's Mask!" Ben was hysterically unstoppable now. Slenderman's faceless face tightened.

"LJ, get everyone out of here now to the mansion on the other side of the forest. Masky knows where. Go!"

LJ took off running, first clasping EJ in his arms then slamming down everyone else's doors in a random fashion and screaming at the top of his lungs, "We're going to leave! We have to desert this mansion! NOW! Get your stuff, let's go! Masky, Slendy says-" Masky suddenly charged out and his mask was half hanging off. His clothes were lopsided and tangled. Ticci Toby and Hoodie followed him out. They were having something very private…and LJ had disturbed them.

"You can continue when we get there," LJ said in a quiet voice. Masky's face turned crimson red as he placed the mask onto his face. "OK guys, out! Ben's gone insane-" a verifying clang came from downstairs and a shout of, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" broke everyone out of their hesitation. "So pack up cause we're leaving!" EJ scrambled from LJ's grasp and lunged into his room through the empty frame, reappearing with a jar of kidneys. LJ sighed.

Masky reappeared fully dressed carrying a big case of…something. His mask was serious now.

"Everyone that doesn't go right now we leave behind," he said.

They filed out, Zero determinedly hanging onto the Puppeteer's arm. LJ carried EJ who was contently nibbling on a kidney and cuddling into his chest. LJ smiled. He was _SO_ cute!

"There it is guys. That one's actually bigger than the one we used to live in, but it's a lot more dangerous, even though it looks so small. Some OCs and not so well known Creepypastas also live there."

Violin music and piano music floated out of the open doors.

"And guys," Masky continued. "May I add, this is called the Trick Show Mansion." A burst of powder filled the air.

"That's the Illusionist," Ticci Toby said. "Hold your breath." A boy that looked about 19 walked out with a girl that was 17 years old. The music stopped and the Seed-Eater also leapt out at EJ.

"OK, you can let it out now."

"Seed!" EJ was so happy he forgot his kidney. He leapt at Seed and the two of them hugged together. Then three shadows walked out. The girl in the middle had four parallel lines of blood dripping down her face on her left eye and both her eyes were closed. The boy on her left had bangs so long it covered his eyes, but when the wind blew it up, his eyes were blazing blue fire. The other boy on the right was The Pianist. They all wore black or grey with red pants and completely blood-stained shoes.

They turned around and walked back into the mansion and soon afterwards Chopin's Revolutionary floated out the doors.

Slendy joined them soon afterwards with a bag. In the bag Ben was knocked out and blood was leaking through the bottom of the bag.

"Hey," Masky said to the girl standing next to the Illusionist. "Guys, just saying, just because he looks like a girl doesn't mean he is one, OK?" Everyone except Slendy and the proxies and Ben's eyes widened.

"That's not a girl?" they asked. Seed's eyes were wide already, so it was kinda hard to tell if he had his eyes widened.

"I'm a boy," the boy/girl said. "I'm 17, and my name is the String Strangler, or otherwise known as the Dark String. My old name was Silver Williams. I kill all my victims using torture, knives, cuts, and lemonade. Without all the sugar. I was raped and then realized to be a boy. Then they tried to drown me in lemon juice. I cannot see anything when I open my eyes without pain. Then these stitches," he said, gesturing towards his neck, "was when they tried to sew my neck up after popping it off. The ones on my legs I sewed up myself. I will kill anyone who says I'm a girl." Everyone shivered. This boy is really scary.

"All of us are boys," the Illusionist said. His face was also stitched up and had this thick gash about two inches deep in his face that was bleeding freely and not stitched up..

"Even that girl?" Smile Dog asked. His grin was completely plastered onto his face now in terror.

"The Violinist?" the Illusionist said. "That's a he. He was trained all his life up to be like a girl, because his parents wanted one boy, one girl. His brother is the Conductor, and that's the boy with blazing blue eyes. The Violinist is a lot scarier than his brother if you get to know them well. He still has the personality of a girl, but you know…girls can be more violent than boys. Don't ever get the two of them separated or get one of them to hug you. They will fight you. Very sensitive. They're like lovers…" the Illusionist stopped briefly. "But then again, they're not."

"There are only three rules here that you guys must follow," Masky said. Hoodie nodded and Toby held up one finger.

"First," Toby said. "Never ever try to enter the room the three genius musicians are playing in. They don't care who they kill. You enter, you die. Now ever enter their room."

"Second," Hoodie stuttered, "Ne-never ever run in the halls or t-touch anything that looks f-funny."

"Third," Masky said, "Never in this time period decide you're going to watch any of these guys here play with strings or magic. It might be tempting...but it's very very dangerous."

"So to sum it up," Slendy said, "Do not enter the room with music. Do not run in the halls or touch anything that looks cool. And never ever when we are living here watch these people that live here show you a trick. It would be stupid."

Everyone nodded and was about to enter when the Puppeteer suddenly snapped his head up and shrieked in horror.

"Where's Helen?" he gasped. The Bloody Painter didn't answer. Or he didn't even hear him. Nothing…

He wasn't there. Slendy had destroyed the cursed mansion with Helen Otis inside.

"No…" the Puppeteer gasped. His heart was shattered. He now realized whatever he had said he never meant it. He never meant any of it. Zero sensed his change of mind and clung onto his arm. The Puppeteer shook her off and apologized. Everyone just stood there shaking their heads.

"You didn't realize it when there was time, and now there will never be the chance," Lazari said sadly in Lulu's embrace. She shook her head and gazed at EJ longingly but EJ never even glanced at her.

"Helen!" the Puppeteer cried. Zero stomped off but with pity in her eyes. _Sorry..._


	4. JEFF'S RETURNPUP'S TRAGEDY

_THE NEXT MORNING_

The Puppeteer ran back to the pile of broken and chipped rocks, his face and arms scraped by branches and twigs and thorns, yet nothing mattered now. Helen...where was he?

"Helen! Painter! Helen!" the Puppeteer was completely frantic and insane now. His one true love, all because he had said those two phrases...

 _"_ _Tell him to stop! I want to date Zero from now on, not him!"_

The words kept on echoing on and on and in his head. Judge Angels came, tears forming in her eyes. After all, they were all best friends, weren't they? They couldn't find Painter's body on the outskirts of the rocks, so depressed and worried, the Puppeteer decided upon one last thing: If I don't ever find him again, I will suicide. It was all my fault, and now I'm going to take on the consequences.

Judge Angels leapt onto the rocks and brought her sword down hard on them. The piece she was stepping on immediately cracked in half and then they all saw the truth (somehow everyone had joined the Puppeteer and Judge Angels when they were finding Helen): The Bloody Painter's mask had cracked and blood had covered his face in pools. His hands had the Puppeteer's name carved on it, over and over and over again. His arms had deep gashes of blood. And his eyes were unnaturally staring at the blue sky...dully...dully...quietly...dead. His eyes, the most beautiful thing in the world was his sky blue eyes (or so it was to the Puppeteer), and now they were ocean blue, raging dark ocean blue. Dead and dark blue. Near black. And his neck...was unmistakably...it was snapped. Completely snapped. Twisted in the way of a doll. His head was split open. His hands held the last picture he drew before his death. _The Puppeteer. It was a painting of the Puppeteer and the Bloody Painter standing back to back with Judge Angels behind them._

Yet the Bloody Painter was dead. He was dead for good. There was no use stabbing him, kissing him, shaking him, slapping him, hitting him...he was dead.

And it was all the Puppeteer's fault. He had killed Helen. He had murdered Helen with words and stupidity.

The Puppeteer screamed in frustration and snatched away Judge Angels' sword and was ready to stab himself. All because he said the stupidest thing ever...all because he didn't think before talking, talking about breaking up...and now they were in two separate worlds...all because he couldn't think before talking...

 _I'll pay the consequences just to be with you, Helen._

Judge Angels began screaming in terror as her sword sank into the Puppeteer's chest. It was all over...all over...

Or not...?

The Puppeteer woke up to the sound of screaming and sobbing.

"He's back. Oh gosh...you're a genius! I love you so so so much...thank you Stitcher!" Zero screamed. The Stitcher said nothing. He saved the Puppeteer only because he knew something no one else knew: he had sewed Helen's doll up. Helen was alive but only barely. There was no way he could take in all the surprise and shouting without dying. And if he died the second time...there would be no coming back. And he would die if the Puppeteer died. The Stitcher was normally a lone hunter, but lately after he had met Helen Otis in a hunt, he had been lured to join the Creepypastas in their mansion. And that decision was especially confirmed when Painter became really close friends with Grinny.

Zero clutched the Puppeteer's hand tightly.

"Oh darling, Helen's dead...oh I'm so sorry...but will you date me now? Please?" Zero was quick to get into business. After all…smashing the Bloody Painter's skull in was kinda fun.

The Puppeteer was kind of irked now.

"Get off," he said weakly to no avail. Zero's nails dug into his skin. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Helen's dead. He's with the Stitcher, but dead. For good. And you caused it. The only way to repent and wash that sin off…is to date me." Zero then leaned up and used puppy eyes. She didn't notice the scorning and disgust coming from Judge Angels behind.

"I'm sorry, but as his best friend, I'd like to talk to him. Alone," Judge Angels demanded. Zero narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon. Don't be a jerk," Toby said, dragging Zero out. He winked at Judge Angels before closing the door. Zero glared at Toby before smacking his arm and walking off in frustration. Toby shrugged carelessly and walked into the proxies' room to be chased out with Masky's pillow buried in his face. Pup turned to Judge Angels.

"Pup," Judge Angels said firmly. "I'm not going to say anything about you and your behavior, because it's not my place to do that. But I'm going to tell you that Helen is alive. I don't know where, but Helen is alive. And Zero is not who you think she is. She's far more dangerous. And she was the one who smashed Helen's skull. His skull was damaged long before Slenderman could destroy the mansion." She looked around the room and pulled a chair towards her.

"Other news I've brought is that we found Jeff. On the behalf of Ben he has agreed to come back, only if he could room with Ben and take care of him until Ben wakes up with his full sanity restored. Jeff has really fallen for him. Ben, on the other hand, has been causing a lot of havoc in the rooms. He's even gone to the extreme of entering the concert hall and coming out alive. The Violinist, Conductor, and Pianist aren't real happy with it though…" Judge Angels stood up. "It's all up to you now, Pup, whether you want Helen back or not. Helen is on the verge of surviving or dying. It's all up to you. One word. One word and Helen will have his fate determined."

Pup stared as Judge Angels backed out of the room. The moment she was gone, Zero came hopping back in.

"What'd she say?" Zero half sang half asked. She leaned down. Pup slapped her face away.

"None of your business," he said. Zero's eyes darkened.

"As your girlfriend-" she began. Pup glared at her.

"You're not my girlfriend." Zero's eyes turned dark.

"Do you not care about Helen Otis anymore?" she muttered murderously. Pup laughed.

"When I see him I'll believe you," he said challengingly and glared at her until Zero walked out of the room.

Zero gritted her teeth. What had that stupid woman told him? _That so-called Angel will lose her wings fast,_ Zero thought. _And I will be the one to break them._

 _THE NEXT WEEK_

Helen sat up and smiled gratefully at the Stitcher.

"I owe you one, Andrew," he said. The Stitcher smiled only a bit, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

"I said don't call me that," he murmured. He thought of that drug-dealer and his awful past. "They died because they deserved it," he said. Helen knew what the Stitcher was talking about in his last sentence. Helen stroked Grinny's fur gently. He purred. Helen smiled even wider. When Andy had stitched him up, it seemed like all of the wounds Pup had made were also sewn into nothing but a thin line, soon to be nothing then another scar.

"I want to talk to you about something," the Stitcher said. Helen nodded and lay back down. His wounds were opening as he did so. _Couldn't sit up too much,_ he reminded himself. The Stitcher bit his bottom lip.

"Your best friend is here."

"Oh, Angels? She came? I thought she thought I was dead?"

The Stitcher looked grimly at Helen. "No, the other one. Angels knows you're alive, but she doesn't know where. But after she told _him_ that you were alive and that-" the Stitcher stopped abruptly. His face contorted as he spilled out near a hundred swears words. " _Thing_ said you were with me, _he_ put two and two together and obviously got the result to come looking for you here."

Helen gapped at the Stitcher. "He _came?"_

The Stitcher looked at him guiltily. "He's outside the door. I'll chase him away if you want…I mean, _if_ you want to. If you don't, I'll just invite him in."

Helen stared at Andy. "Well, I guess I might as well let him in and tell him in the face we're going to break up."

The Stitcher smiled. "Alright," he said. But deep inside he knew that Helen was hurting. The wounds he had just sewed up, nerves and skin, were about to burst open. He could tell. And just seeing the face of the Puppeteer could possibly kill Helen for once and for all.

"C'mon in. It wasn't my decision. It was Painter's. You'd better thank him," Andy said, opening the door, just a tiny crack. Pup didn't even hesitate. He just slammed the door open wide and ran inside.

"Helen!" he cried. Helen smiled at him.

"Hello, Puppeteer," he said calmly. Pup's heart sank. _He has never called me by my real name before…_

"Helen…? Why…? Are you-are you okay?" Pup asked cautiously.

"Please call me the Bloody Painter. Or even Painter, if you want. But never call me Helen. You make me sound like a girl."

Pup's eyes widened. The yellow glow turned dark.

"Helen? What's wrong?"

The Bloody painter didn't even smile or even glance at him. He simply, and coldly, replied, "Let's break up."

Pup's heart dropped into his stomach. _What I said…it couldn't have possibly really hurt him that bad, could it? It couldn't, right?_

"Helen?"

"Don't call me that!"

The Stitcher watched from the corner of the room. He knew that Helen was crying, but because his back was turned, Pup couldn't see it. Nor did Helen want him to see it.

Helen spotted Andy.

"Come here," he said, stretching out his hand to Andy. The Stitcher approached slowly. Grinny smiled. _What a show,_ he thought.

"Puppeteer, meet my new boyfriend," Helen said, finally turning back around. His tears were all dried now, leaving only faint tear marks and red eyes. Andy's eyes widened. _No…_

Helen kissed him.

Pup hit the ground like someone had just punched him in the chest.

"See? Now if you would excuse me, I would like to lie back down to avoid getting my wounds opened again." Helen turned around. His eyes watered like crazy and his chest felt like a rack was lying there. But what now? Pup would only think he was a problem, another _obstacle_ , in his life if he showed him.

"Helen…" Andy said, staring at the small form of the Bloody Painter.

The Puppeteer stood up and left the room.

Because it was all over now.

All over, and it was because of _her_.

All because of that woman.

All because of _Zero._

 _THE NEXT DAY…OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…_

Jeff walked into Ben's room. Ben smiled at him.

"I wanna hug…" he said. Jeff's face turned furiously red. He sat down on Ben's bed.

Ever since he came back, Ben's been more controlled and has regained his original cuteness and obedience. Jeff heard about what had all happened from Slendy. And besides listening to what happened, he was focused on what Slendy would do to him. Jeff was right about it though; Slendy, after finishing summarizing the past month, suddenly turned around and threw a pot at Jeff. He was really mad. He started listing off all the things Jeff had did and their opposite consequence. For example:

Slendy: Jeffery Woods, I might as well remind you that you broke my Hanging Gardens.

Jeff: Uh…yeah…about that…heh heh…

Slendy: And running off after you threw a _knife_ at Benny!

Jeff: Oh…yeah…um…

Slendy: And because you left, my best mansion was destroyed. Jeffery Woods!

Yeah, that was how mad Slendy was. But it didn't matter. Because in exchange Jeff reminded him that he was here now and that was all it took for Slendy to get it over with.

"Jeffy…feed me." Ben's outstretched arms fell as he dozed off. Jeff smiled. He gently rubbed Ben's head.

"Don't worry, Benny. I'm back…sorry for what I did to you. But you're mine now. Whatever happens from now on, you're mine, and that's all that will ever never change. Because you're mine from now to eternity." Jeff stood up and went into the kitchen to try to sneak some food out under Slendy's eyes. Or where the eyes should be.

With that thought, Jeff headed into the kitchen to get some food for his beloved Ben.


End file.
